Esclave
by JessSwann
Summary: Post OST, Philip et Syréna coulent des jours chastes et heureux, seulement c'était sans compter sur un ennemi inconnu que tous croyaient mort. Ecrit pour un concours : Beckett & Syréna : cruauté raffinée & rien qu'une larme


**Disclaimer: ****Disney même si hmmmm bref**

**Résumé ****Post OST, Philip et Syréna coulent des jours chastes et heureux, seulement c'était sans compter sur un ennemi inconnu que tous croyaient mort. Ecrit pour un concours : Beckett & Syréna : cruauté raffinée & rien qu'une larme**

**Pairing :**** Philip/ Syréna, Beckett/Syréna ( oui oui)**

**Genre: ****OS,Romance,Hurt, Lemon**

**Rating :**** PG13/T**

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc une petite histoire assez improbable qui exploite les connaissances supposées de Beckett sur les légendes, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture et …. Reviews ?**_

**Esclave**

Les doigts entrelacés, Philip et Syréna savouraient le plaisir d'être ensemble après avoir craint de se perdre l'un l'autre lorsque des bruits retentirent derrière eux. Surpris, Philip se retourna et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'interposer, un filet se referma sur lui.

« Philip ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Siffla Syréna, le visage déformé par la peur.

Le jeune missionnaire lui jeta un regard éperdu tandis que plusieurs hommes sortaient de l'ombre.

Le premier avança vers eux et tira violemment le filet. Philip paniqua et chercha son couteau.

« Syréna, sauve-toi ! »

La jeune sirène hésita, tremblante de terreur à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait mais resta bravement au côté de son amant humain.

« Où tu vas, je vais. » Souffla-t-elle.

Philip se retourna vers elle pour lui ordonner de fuir mais l'homme ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Voici votre sirène Lord Beckett » Déclara-t-il avec déférence tandis que les soldats pointaient leurs mousquets sur eux.

Un homme sortit de l'ombre et Philip se signa à sa vue. On aurait dit que l'homme sortait de l'enfer. Toute la partie droite de son visage était atrocement brûlée et il claudiquait légèrement tandis qu'il s'approchait, un horrible rictus aux lèvres.

« Ainsi l'homme que vous avez tué à Porto Rico disait vrai, Monsieur Holmes. »

Holmes hocha la tête et Philip tenta de se libérer du filet.

« Laissez-nous partir, nous n'avons rien fait de mal ! »

Beckett posa un regard froid sur le couple.

« Pas avant que vous ne m'ayez donné ce que je veux.

- Que voulez-vous ? » Siffla Syréna.

Beckett la toisa.

« J'ignorais que ce genre de créature savait parler, » observa Beckett.

Furieux, Philip se plaça devant son amie dans une tentative dérisoire de protection.

« Syréna n'est pas une créature !

- Oh ? Alors qu'est-ce donc ? Une femme ? Un poisson ? » Se moqua Beckett.

A son signal, Holmes attrapa la sirène et la tira sur la terre ferme. Syréna poussa un gémissement alors que ses écailles disparaissaient pour dévoiler deux longues jambes au galbe parfait. Cela n'échappa pas à Beckett qui ricana lorsqu'elle plaqua ses mains sur sa poitrine pour la couvrir.

« Holmes, mettez les fers à cet homme. »

Affolé, Philip se laissa menotter sans protester tandis que Syréna roulait des yeux effarés.

« Laissez-le !

- Je le ferais avec une grande joie lorsque vous m'aurez offert une chose de prix. » Susurra Beckett de façon à ce qu'elle seule l'entende.

La gorge sèche, Syréna le fixa.

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Je crois que vous le savez. Rien qu'une petite chose, contre sa liberté. »

Philip déglutit et toisa l'uniforme d'apparat que portait le monstre.

« Vous n'avez aucun motif pour nous arrêter !

- Vraiment ? Vous vous trompez Mr Swift. J'ai ici un mandat d'arrêt contre vous pour association avec des pirates notoires.

- Ils m'ont enlevé ! Protesta Philip.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à dire ça au juge. » Rétorqua Beckett.

Désemparé, Philip fixa la dizaine de soldats dont les mousquets étaient pointés sur eux.

« Emmenez Mr Swift. Ordonna Beckett. Et placez le sous bonne garde, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il m'échappe. »

Philip hurla mais les hommes l'entrainèrent.

« SYRENA ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi, sauve toi !

- Une fuite signerait l'arrêt de mort de votre compagnon. » Précisa Beckett.

La mort dans l'âme, Syréna leva un regard haineux sur lui et Beckett lui fit une nouvelle caricature de sourire.

« Vous êtes plus intelligente que les autres poissons que j'ai attrapé avant. » Commenta-t-il.

Syréna lui répondit par un long regard hostile et Beckett la prit par le bras.

« Debout.

- Je ne peux pas marcher. » Rétorqua Syréna.

Sans se départir de son calme, Beckett sortit son pistolet et tira dans la jambe de Philip qui s'effondra avec un cri de douleur.

« Lui non plus désormais. »

Syréna frissonna et secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas.

- Oh ? Vous disiez vrai ? Moi qui pensais que vous mentiez, grimaça Beckett. Enfin c'est de bonne guerre, soupira t'il. Holmes ! Venez prendre cette chose et portez la jusqu'au campement. »

Syréna feula alors que les bras de l'homme de main se refermaient sur elle mais, hors de l'eau, elle n'était pas de taille à lutter, aussi se trouva t'elle emmenée et jetée dans une tente sommaire.

()()

Les fers au poignet, Philip se jeta vers Beckett avant de se laisser retomber sur le sol avec un cri de souffrance.

« Où est Syréna ? Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Allons, voilà qui est fort peu en accord avec votre fonction, missionnaire. » Se moqua Beckett.

Philip se rembrunit.

« Je ne le suis plus.

- Vraiment ? Qu'êtes-vous donc dans ce cas ? Admettez-vous être un pirate ? »

Philip se méprit sur ses intentions.

« Laissez Syréna partir et j'admettrais tout ce que vous voudrez. » Lui lança-t-il avec panache.

Beckett se servit un verre et ricana.

« Je n'en doutais pas, seulement, vous n'êtes pas le poisson qui m'intéresse. Vous n'êtes qu'un moyen de pression. Dites-moi, cette sirène tient-elle assez à vous pour pleurer votre mort ? »

Philip blêmit.

« La Fontaine de Jouvence ne vous apportera rien, elle n'existe plus, les espagnols l'ont détruite.

- Allons Mr Swift, la Fontaine de Jouvence n'est pas la seule chose de valeur que recèlent ces terres et les larmes d'une sirène, » souffla Beckett.

Interdit, Philip le regarda sans comprendre.

« Quoi ? Mais je…

- Vous ne savez pas ? Ricana Beckett. Pourtant que croyez-vous que je sois prêt à faire pour retrouver mon visage d'antan ? Une larme de sirène mélangée à son sang m'apporterait tout cela. »

Philip gémit et tira sur ses fers.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Vous croyez ? Pourtant je ne vois rien qui m'en empêche. Une fois obtenu ces quelques broutilles, la sirène sera mienne, elle sera, mon esclave. » Murmura Beckett avec un sourire réjoui.

Philip blêmit.

« Syréna n'est l'esclave de personne !

- C'est ce que nous verrons. »

()()

Le regard rempli de souffrance, Syréna leva les yeux en voyant Beckett entrer, trainant derrière lui Philip.

« Philip… souffla-t-elle. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

- Pour l'instant rien, même si je crains qu'il faille bientôt l'amputer de cette jambe. » Répondit calmement Beckett.

La sirène passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches et reprit d'une voix râpeuse.

« Que voulez-vous ?

- Vous voilà devenue raisonnable. Ce que je veux, c'est une larme, rien qu'une larme et un peu de sang. » Murmura Beckett.

Syréna blêmit et regarda son visage défiguré.

« Je pourrais le faire sans cela. Si vous libérez Philip, je…

- Navré ma chère mais l'expérience m'a enseigné qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance aux créatures de votre espèce. Et vous n'êtes pas en mesure de négocier. »

Syréna lui opposa un visage buté et Beckett clopina jusqu'à l'âtre. Là il sortit un fer et s'approcha de Philip.

« Tout pirate se doit d'être marqué. » Annonça-t-il avant d'appliquer le fer rougi sur le torse du jeune homme qui hurla.

Syréna détourna les yeux tandis qu'une odeur de chair brûlée se répandait dans la pièce. Elle ferma les paupières alors que le cri de souffrance de Philip se répercutait dans la tente.

« Une larme, répéta Beckett.

- Je n'y arrive pas. » Souffla Syréna.

Beckett sourit méchamment et remit un fer à chauffer.

« Dans ce cas, il va falloir que je vous marque aussi, puisque sa souffrance ne vous fait rien.

- NON ! » Hurla Philip.

Syréna soutint le regard de Beckett tandis qu'il s'approchait.

« Non, non je vous en prie, je connais un moyen, s'affola Philip pour gagner du temps. Laissez-moi lui parler, et je vous aurez la larme. »

Beckett suspendit son geste tandis que Syréna se reculait en tremblant.

« Vraiment ?

- Vraiment, assura Philip. Laissez-moi seul avec elle. »

Beckett se crispa et recula.

« A la moindre tentative je l'abas. » Déclara-t-il en s'emparant de son pistolet.

Le torse cuisant, Philip rampa jusqu'à Syréna, là il lui caressa la joue.

« Quoiqu'il fasse ne cède pas, murmura t'il.

- Il va te tuer !

- Peu importe, puisque j'aurais rencontré un ange, murmura Philip. Il veut te réduire en esclavage. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait escompté, le visage de Syréna s'éclaira.

« Il ne le peut pas…. Il a besoin de l'eau de la Fontaine pour ça, si je pleure, il sera guéri et il te libérera.

- Et toi ? Chuchota Philip.

- Il croira que je lui obéis, murmura Syréna, je partirai à la première occasion.

- Syréna… »

La jeune sirène caressa le visage de son amant et sourit.

« Fais-moi confiance Philip.

- Je t'aime, » murmura le jeune missionnaire.

Les yeux de la sirène s'embuèrent et elle le fixa avec tendresse.

« C'est la première fois que tu le dis…

- Je donnerai ma vie pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu risques quoi que ce soit.

- Trop tard.» Répondit Syréna.

La sirène posa un regard haineux sur Beckett.

« Libérez le et vous aurez votre larme. »

Philip poussa un cri de souffrance alors que Beckett le repoussait en arrière.

« Maintenant, » ordonna-t-il.

Syréna se tourna vers Philip.

« Dis le encore…

- Je t'aime, souffla le jeune homme. J'ai confiance en toi. »

A la grande satisfaction de Beckett, une larme de joie roula sur la joue veloutée de Syréna et il s'en empara.

« Maintenant tenez votre parole ! » Ordonna la sirène.

Beckett sourit désagréablement.

« Une dernière chose. »

Avec promptitude, il entailla la main de Syréna et recueillit le sang qui s'en échappait.

Avec un air satisfait, Beckett regarda la fiole qu'il portait.

« Tenez votre parole maintenant. » Exigea Syréna.

Beckett sourit.

« La larme, le sang et l'eau de la Fontaine. Les espagnols l'ont détruite, mais pas entièrement » Murmura-t-il avant d'incliner la fiole au-dessus de sa bouche.

Syréna poussa un hurlement inhumain et Philip se précipita vers le Lord.

Trop tard.

Beckett but le breuvage et son visage se modifia. La chair torturée par les flammes se reconstitua et il sourit.

« Syréna, qu'as-tu fait ? » Murmura Philip.

Le cœur du jeune homme manqua un battement. La sirène ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur ceux de Beckett, elle haletait.

« Vous m'avez été utile Mr Swift. » Admit Beckett avant de se pencher sur les lèvres de Syréna.

Le cœur brisé, Philip la vit répondre à son étreinte.

Beckett prit son temps pour l'embrasser puis se tourna vers le jeune homme.

« Vous voyez Swift, inutile de s'embarrasser de déclaration pour obtenir ce qu'on désire. Il reste une dernière chose à faire pour que le rituel soit complet, n'y voyez rien de personnel, mais j'ai peur que vous deviez en être le témoin. »

Philip frémit et croisa le regard anéanti de Syréna.

Les mains du Lord se posèrent sur les cuisses de la sirène et elle ne protesta pas.

« Poisson ou femelle après tout, » murmura Beckett avant de défaire son fut et de s'enfoncer en elle.

Les yeux écarquillés par la souffrance, Syréna fixa Philip tandis qu'il la possédait. Fou de rage, le jeune homme se traina jusqu'au lord qui se permettait tout ce que leur amour chaste lui avait interdit. Beckett le repoussa avant de jouir dans un ultime coup de rein.

« NON ! Laissez la ! »

Beckett se retira avec un mince sourire.

« Lève-toi, » ordonna-t-il à Syréna.

Philip nota les yeux devenus ocres de la sirène et glapit alors qu'elle se mettait debout, ses jambes menaçant de céder sous elle.

« Ne suis-je pas devenu Dieu lui-même ? » Ironisa Beckett.

Philip cilla et le lord poursuivit.

« Et il ordonna à Lazare de se lever, s'il avait juste dit Lève toi alors tous les hommes se seraient levés. »

Philip fixa Syréna et lut sur le visage de la sirène la souffrance que lui procurait ce simple geste.

« Non ! Vous n'êtes pas Dieu. »

Beckett ricana.

« Si, et voici ma créature. Syréna c'est ça ? »

Philip ne répondit pas, bouleversé par la souffrance qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son amoureuse.

« Tuez-le. » Ordonna Beckett.

Syréna tourna un regard effaré vers lui.

« Pas ça, pas lui, je vous en prie.

- Je crains fort que si, répondit Beckett d'un ton affecté. N'y voyez rien de personnel Mr Swift, mais j'ai connu un homme dans votre genre, avant ma blessure, et j'ai regretté de ne pas l'avoir tué, je ne commets jamais deux fois la même erreur. »

Philip gémit tandis que Syréna semblait en proie à des tourments invisibles.

« Tuez-le. Répéta Beckett.

- Je ne veux pas….

- Je crains que cette liberté vous soit désormais refusée, » répondit aimablement Beckett.

Syréna poussa un hurlement de détresse puis referma ses dents sur le cou de Philip.

« Je t'aime. »Souffla le jeune homme avant de s'éteindre, la jugulaire percée.

Beckett ricana tandis que les yeux de Syréna se teintaient de pourpre.

« Maintenant, trouve les pirates et tue les un par un. Trouve Elizabeth Swann, commence par elle. » Ordonna Beckett.

Révulsée par elle-même mais incapable de lutter contre le charme qui l'enchainait au lord, Syréna commença à avancer d'une démarche pesante vers l'océan. Des larmes de souffrance roulaient sur ses joues pour la première fois de son existence et elle laissa l'eau la submerger.

Beckett la regarda faire en souriant.

« N'y voyez rien de personnel Miss Swann, mais vous serez la première à mourir des mains de ma bête. Après tout, c'est de bonne guerre. »


End file.
